Mint
by SunafterSnow
Summary: Oneshot, shonenai SasuNaru Sasuke has been acting really strange, and Naruto wants to find out why. So, he uses some chocolate mint ice cream...Corny, worte it out of boredom


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. WAHH! -cries-

Summary: Sasuke has been acting weird for last few days, and Naruto wants to find out why. He decideds to tempt Sasuke with some mint chocolate ice cream...shonen-ai, one-shot, SasuNaru

A/N: This idea came from a precious friend of mine, in an RP X3

Title: Mint

---

Naruto munched away happily at his tenth bowl of ramen, chopsticks broken appart. It had been a great day at training, and this was a well desrved meal.

After he was finished, the blonde patted his stomach, a big smile on his face. "Mm! Miso ramen!" He opened his frog like purse, put the money down, and began heading away. Attached to his purse was a frog-like keychain, with two keys. One key was his own.

The frog keychain, and the other key, had come from Sasuke.

It had come in a package, given to Sasuke by one of his fangirls. There had been a frog keychain, and a fox keychain.

Naruto had been confused when the fox one had been dropped in Sasuke's shorts' pocket, but that wonder quickly disapeared when he was handed the frog, along with a key. A key to the Uchiha family Mansion.

The blonde walked along the streets, and spotted Sakura. "Oi! Sakura-chan!" He called, racing up to her.

She blinked at him, then sighed. She wasn't in the mood for Naru's noisy antics. Not today. Sasuke had just turned her down for another date. "Hi, Naruto. Look I'm busy-"

Naruto's face drooped slightly. "Ah, that's alright Sakura-chan!" He'd just go bug the silent member of the team. That sounded like fun.

It didn't take long, to find him either. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting up in a tree, resting. This was the training grounds, and kunai were securly jammed into the surrounding trees. Naruto 'hmmpf'-ed softly. Why was Sasuke so good! It wasn't fair!

"Oi! Sasuke!" The blonde yelled...not so quietly. The dark-haired Uchiha nearly fell out of the tree. He sent an icy glare directed towards the kyuubi holder.

"What do you want?" He mummered, jumping from the tree, arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke was really pretty. He was a healthy pale, with narrow black eyes. Ones unreadable, and so cold. Yet deep and enchanting. His inky black bangs were pushed up and out of his eyes with the Kohona headprotector. They were highlighted with blue, if you looked close enough, and the back of his hair was spiked like a birds'. He wore baggy clothes, but you could see his slender arms and legs perfectly.

Naruto looked pretty good himself. His spikey golden locks stuck out in every direction, and some would fall into his face if not for his own forehead protector. He had three neat whisker-like marks on either side of his face, and his skin was a little lighter than caramel, but still tan. He had beautiful ocean blue eyes, that sparkled in pride and joy. His orange jumpsuit seemed impossible to train in, but it never seemed to bother the blonde boy.

"You've been acting odd lately." He held up the frog keychain. "Remember?"

Sasuke looked away, a soft pink blush painted on his pale cheeks. "Whatever."

Naruto glared. "Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe."

Clutching the frog keychain, Naru grabbed Sasuke's wrist and began dragging the Uchiha somewhere. It was to his home.

"What the..!"

The kyuubi ran to his fridge, swung it open and took out a jumbo container of ice cream. Chocolate mint. "You're gonna eat this until you tell me what's going on!" He grinned, and pounced on the Uchiha.

Sasuke blushed. "Naruto! Get OFF!" he hissed angrily, before a spoonful of ice cream was shoved in his mouth. "Mmmggg!"(translation: -insert curse words here-)

NAruto looked pleased, removing the spoon. "Are you gonna talk now?"

"No you fu-" another spoonful was shoved in his mouth, before once again removed. Sasuke forcefully swallowed the sweet ice cream. He hated sweets. "Errg!"

"Talk."

"No."

Mouth was fiddled with ice cream.

"Fine damnit!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. He made sure Naruto put the spoon and ice cream aside, before reaching up, grabbing those pretty golden locks, and brining down Naruto for a passionat kiss.

Naruto's forst thoughts were to push away, and run, but a firm arm around his waist and he was held down. He kissed back, after a few hesitant moments.

Sasuke's eyes were hald-liddded, and he licked Naruto's lips apart, and slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Naruto refused to be the loser of this kiss (if that was possible) and copied what Sasuke was doing. Mmm. The dark-haired Uchiha tasted like...mint. Fresh, apparently. There was also something...something so purely Sasuke...it tasted so good.

Without warning, Sasuke rolled them over, so he was on top of Naruto, then pulled back, smirking. He used his forefinger to trace the blondes pouty red lips. "You're so adorable, dobe"

Getting off, the Uchiha exited Naruto's home.

Naru grinned. He was beating those fangirls so badly!

--

Owari! Hope you enjoyed! XD


End file.
